Inevitable
by nuwwanda
Summary: Porque no puede evitar sentirse madre o abuela...


Porque no puede evitar sentirse madre y abuela, aunque nunca ha tenido hijos.

James Potter era como un rayo de luz, riendo por los pasillos, siempre sonriendo, siempre haciendo bromas, siempre persiguiendo a Lily Evans, con una sonrisa arrogante y el ego por las nubes. Era inevitable no tenerle cariño, no cuando fue él al que se le ocurrió hacerse animagos para que Remus no estuviera solo las noches de luna llena, no cuando muchos de los puntos que metía en el equipo se los dedicaba a Lily Potter y a ella, segun el, para tener contentas a sus chicas favoritas. No cuando teniendo un brillante futuro, decidió lanzarse a lo desconocido y luchar en la guerra que estaba a punto de empezar. No cuando acogió a Sirius como su hermano, a pesar de ponerse en el punto de mira a él y a su familia de los Black.

Sirius Black, la oveja negra en una familia de magos oscuros, un niño que a pesar de no haber conocido las muestras de cariño en su familia, no paraba de ser afectuoso con sus amigos. Alguien al que pocas veces se le había ofrecido una sonrisa cargada de cariño en su niñez, y a pesar de eso él no paraba de regalarlas. Un chaval bromista, un poco narcisista, pero que moriría antes de delatar a un amigo. Se unió en cuanto pudo a la orden del fénix y no dudó en enfrentarse a la ideología de su familia.

Remus Lupin, un chico inteligente, correcto y educado, pero que en sus venas latía el gen merodeador, capaz de planear las mejores bromas y a la vez responder por sus actos y ser un ejemplo a seguir como prefecto. A pesar de sus inseguridades y su "pequeño problema peludo" como lo llamaban sus amigos era una de las mejores personas que ha tenido el placer de conocer.

Marlene McMinnon era una Gryffindor, nunca hubo ninguna duda, ni cuando entró al castillo con la cabeza alta, ni cuando jugaba los partidos de quidditch marcando puntos para los leones, ni cuando participó en la lucha en la orden del fenix, ni cuando medio año antes de la tragedia de los Potter, ella y toda su familia fue asesinada por los mortifagos. Se la encontró muerta con varita en mano en el umbral de la puerta de sus hermanos pequeños, ya que aunque murió protegerlos, ninguno de ellos pudo salvarse.

Lily Evans una chica risueña, la alumna que cualquier profesor quisiera tener, la única capaz de parar los pies a los merodeadores, que cosas tiene el destino, que acabó con el cabecilla de estos. Inteligente y fuerte, le tocó ser madre durante la guerra y lo acepto y llevo de una manera impresionante. Sin bajones y sin permitirse debilidades, y aún menos sentirse inútil, ya que busco mil cosas que hacer. A la vieja profesora se le nubla la vista al pensar que triste destino les esperaba a este grupo de amigos destinados a comerse el mundo.

Molly Weasley, una mujer de armas tomar, una chica enérgica y capaz de plantar cara a cualquiera. Una chica llena de vida y alborotadora, justo como sus hermanos, que acabo con el tranquilo Arthur el único capaz de apaciguarla.

Los gemelos Prewett fueron sin duda su entrenamiento antes de que los merodeadores pisaran la escuela. Llenaron la escuela de bromas y risas, aunque no fueron los mejores estudiantes, nunca pudo estar seria en su presencia y jamás les castigó severamente porque sabía que Molly estaría fuera del despacho dispuesta a dar una reprimenda a sus hermanos mayores.

A Mcgonagall se le entristece el corazón cuando piensa que de estas maravillosas personas solo queda la pequeña Molly, que como siempre, sigue en pie, tirando de su propia familia y sonriendo, a pesar de haber perdido tanto. Pero sonríe cuando ve al fruto del amor de Lily y James, Harry al que parece que los problemas nunca le dejarán en paz. También sonríe cuando ve la inteligencia de Remus y de Lily en Hermione, la actual ministra de magia. Ríe al ver a George y Ron en la tienda de bromas que muy de vez en cuando visita y se entristece al pensar en los gemelos Prewett y en Fred, aunque Ron y George siguen haciendo que las risas invadan Hogwarts con sus inventos. Y como olvidarse de la temeridad y seguridad de Sirius y Marlene, y el coraje de su propia madre, reflejados en la más pequeña del clan Weasley, Ginny que es una mezcla de bromas, fuerza, valentía, seguridad y risa que la hace ser la mujer increíble que es hoy.

Pero aunque McGonagall les hecha de menos, sabe que nunca la abandonarán, no cuando James Sirius Potter está en detención por haber teñido el pelo de Alice Longbottom de rojo con la excusa de: "es una tradición de los Potter". No cuando Fred II le ha pedido acompañarle en el castigo diciendo: "¿Que haría ese cabeza chorlito sin mi?" No cuando Rose Weasley, Albus Potter y Scorpius Malfoy son amigos inseparables, como lo son Harry, Ron y Hermione. No cuando tiene sentada frente a si a Lily Luna Potter y a Lorcan Scamander, sin parar de insultarse, Mcgonagall los ve tan parecidos a Sirius y Marlene que hasta le da miedo. Aunque ella les sonríe y les manda a los dos a limpiar el baño de prefectos juntos, porque lleva ya muchos años haciendo de Celestina.

Definitivamente nunca ha sido madre pero ella quiere a sus alumnos como si fueran sus hijos.


End file.
